Batman
Batman is a masked hero who works alongside his sidekick Robin. His primary enemies are Joker, Riddler, Bane, Poison Ivy, Black Cat, Killer Croc, Penguin, and Two Face. Batman is the main protagonist in both LEGO Batman and LEGO Batman 2. Appearances Batman appears in both the first and second games. Lego Batman: The Videogame In the beginning of this game a group of villains including Riddler, Two Face, Mr. Freeze, Poision Ivy, and Clayface were attempting to perform thievery. After Batman manages to defeat Clayface, he discovers that Riddler got away on Two Face's van. Batman attaches a tracker on the van and tracks them down. Batman follows the Riddler into Mr. Freeze's base. Batman quickly defeats Mr.Freeze and continues to fight Poision Ivy who rescues Riddler. Batman defeats Poision Ivy and then defeats Two Face. The last battle is with Riddler, and Batman at last manages to defeat him as well. Later, Penguin along with Killer Croc, Manbat, Bane, and Catwoman, plotted to take over the city by using several penguin robots. When Batman reached the sewers he imprisoned Killer Croc. Later the duo challenged Man Bat, who they also defeated. Batman's last battle is with the Penguin and Catwoman. After defeating them Batman moves on to defeat his last enemy Joker. Joker along with Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Killer Moth, and Harley Quinn planned to spread chaos. Batman reaches the factory that Joker was operating in and defeats Mad Hatter, however Joker escapes on his helicopter. The news comes that Commissioner Gordon was kidnapped and Batman rushes to the scene to fight Harley Quinn. Once Harley Quinn was defeated Batman fought Joker, the last boss. Eventually Batman defeated Joker and the story ends. Lego Batman: DC Superheroes Once the Man of the Year Award is presented to Bruce Wayne, The Joker intervenes. Bruce puts on his batsuit and prepares for battle. Batman battles several villains in the theatre in the following order: Harley Quinn, the Riddler, and Two Face. After imprisoning these villans Batma realizes that Joker escaped. Batman follows Joker into the Gotham Funpark, where they battle. Batman manages to imprison Joker but Lex Luthor, using his Deconstructor, frees Joker from Arkham. Joker then frees other villians that Batman is forced to fight. Batman ends up defeating all the villians and re-imprisoning them. Batman also appears in Justice League Missions. Abilities Batman's primary power is throwing batarangs, grapple, and melee attacks. Other abilities are granted based on the suit. Below is a list of Batman's suits with the respected ability: *Detonator: Drops explosives *Glider: Allows brief flight and glide. *Heat Protection-Allows grabbing of heated bars. *Sonic- Break glass bricks. *Thermal Protection- Protects from freeze gases *Stealth- Allows invisibility *Power- Allows extra-strength and ability to break through certain walls *Electric- Allows the use of electricity on electrical generators Unlocking Batman is a free character that can be unlocked from the very first mission. Trivia *Lego Batman was the first superhero ever used in official lego sets and games *Batman appears in every level/mission of both games *Batman is present in the Lego Movie. Category:LEGO DC Superheroes Category:Index